Conseil d'ami
by HeartofHell
Summary: Harry veut avouer à Malefoy qu'il est fou de lui mais comme il n'a pas d'idée il en demande à ses meilleurs amis


Harry marché dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche d'une idée de génie pour avouer à un certain blond de Serpentard qu'il était fou de lui. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée, après quelques secondes de réflexion il se décida de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis et leur demander conseil. Une fois arrivé à la tour Gryffondor il chercha Ron et Hermione des yeux mais ne trouva que la brune occupé, pardon très occupé avec sa petite-amie Ginny, le frère de cette dernière devait sûrement se cacher de sa petite-amie lavande. Harry préféra alors le plus facile qui était de déranger Hermione et de chercher Ron ensuite, il s'approcha du fauteuil où était son amie et lui tapota le bras pour attirer son attention, celle-ci se tourna immédiatement et soupira d'exaperation en voyant Harry fessant glousser Ginny sur ses genoux.

-Tu vien encore me dire à quel point Malefoy est magnifique et parfait? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Non, je voudrais un conseil

-Sur quel sujet?

-Malefoy dit-il en baissant la tête

Hermione soupira

-Quel conseil veux-tu?

-Aurais-tu une idée pour que j'avoue à Malefoy qu'il me plaît un peu trop pour que sa reste raisonnable

Nouveau soupire de la brune

\- je sais pas tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que vous soyez tous les deux en retenu et tu lui saute dessus ou tu le coince dans une salle de classe vide de préférence et tu lui saute dessus

-Vraiment je lui saute dessus comme ça ? Demanda Harry perplexe

-Oui ou tu lui dit, tu fait comme tu veux

Sans rien ajouter Hermione se retourna vers sa petite-amie pour continuer sa discussions avec elle. Harry se gratta le menton tout en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons, l'idée d'hermione n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça. Décidant de partir à la recherche de Ron il commença par leur dortoir et fut étonné de trouver le rouquin assis sur son lit, il pensait devoir le recherche toute l'après-midi mais finalement pas besoin. En le voyant Ron parut soulagé.

-ouf c'est toi, j'ai cru que c'était lavande elle me colle partout c'est horrible

Harry s'asseya auprès de son ami et lui fit un sourire moqueur

-Pourquoi tu sort toujours avec alors?

-C'est elle qui veut pas me lâcher, enfin bref tu voulais quelque chose?

-Oui j'aurais besoin de tes conseils

-euh.. OK, à quel sujet?

-Malefoy, aurais-tu une idée pour que je lui avoue être amoureux de lui

-pas vraiment, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que vous soyez tous les deux en retenu et tu lui saute dessus ou tu le coince dans une salle de classe et tu lui déballe tous

Harry éclata immédiatement de rire et Ron le regarda perplexe et légèrement vexé serte il n'avait pas les meilleures idée mais de là à se foutre de lui

-Pourquoi tu rigole si mes idée son nul tu te débrouille

Harry arrêta de rire et regarda son ami avant de lui répondre

-Nan s'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'Hermione ma dit la même chose

-bon bas si Hermione te l'as conseillé aussi c'est que c'est une bonne solution alors fonce

-T'as raison fit Harry en se levant tu descend ?

-Euh.. non je vais attendre le dîner pour essayer d'échapper le plus possible à lavande

Harry rigola est sorti du dortoir pour suivre le conseil de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il chercha Malefoy tout le reste de l'après-midi pour le coincer dans une salle de classe mais le problème c'est qu'il était introuvable, Harry décida alors de prendre la deuxième option qui était de les faire coller tout les deux.

Alors tout le reste du weekend il prépara son plan qu'il mis en action des le lundi matin en cours de métamorphose, il l'aurais bien fait en potion mais Rogue n'aurait jamais mis une retenu à Malefoy. Finalement il ne regretta pas de l'avoir fait au cours de McGonagall car ils furent mis en retenu le soir même, Drago ne semblait pas très enchanté d'être collé à cause d'Harry mais seul le résultat compte.

Et le soir même après que McGonagall soit sorti avec leur baguette et leur est dit quoi faire lors de la retenu Harry se jeta sur Malefoy pour l'embrasser comme l'avais subtilement suggéré Ron et Hermione, après quelque seconde de surprise Drago lui rendit son baiser. Se soir là Harry se promit d'écouter plus souvent les conseils de ses amis.

Fin


End file.
